Variant
A Variant is an altered version of an existing item. Two types of variants exist in Combat Arms: cosmetic variants '''and '''statistical variants. Any other type of variant falls under one of these two. Cosmetic Variants Cosmetic Variants differ from the original item in design. An example of cosmetic variation would be the M67 Frag's holiday variants, such as the Pumpkin Grenade, Easter Egg Grenade, Valentine's Day Bomb, and the Gridiron Grenade. Dynamite, a Fireteam reward, is also a cosmetic variant of the M67. The use of Cosmetics, which simply cover up a weapon or item, have contributed to the decline of pure cosmetic variants. Statistical Variants Statistical Variants differ from the original item in performance. An example of statistical variation would be the RPKs MOD, which features more damage than the RPK as well as a sniper scope. Statistical variants are often coveted, as they feature more improvements or better features than the original item. Dual Variants Sometimes, a variant can be statistical as well as cosmetic. This is considerably rarer, but not unheard of. An example would be the Autumn G36E Valkyrie, which is a dual variant of both the standard G36E Valkyrie and the original G36E. This chain of variation is represented below: G36E (Original) -> G36E Valkyrie (Cosmetic) -> Autumn G36E Valkyrie (Statistical/Cosmetic) Therefore: *The G36E is the original item. *The G36E Valkyrie is a cosmetic variant of the G36E. *The Autumn G36E Valkyrie is a cosmetic & statistical variant of the G36E Valkyrie, and by extension, a dual variant of original G36E as well. Sub-types of Variants These sub-types fall beneath one of the two major categories mentioned above. General Variants *GP-Standard- Standard weapon that can be bought within the Shop with GP, and is commonly found/received. *GP-Rare- Rare weapon that cannot be bought without a high rank in the Shop with GP, and is rarely found/received. *NX-Standard- Standard NX weapon that can be bought within the Black Market, and is commonly found/received. *NX-Rare- Rare NX weapon that cannot be bought within the Black Market, and is rarely found/received. *Clan- Special Clan variants of weapons that perform on par with NX items. Precise Variants *Camo- A variant which has a different color scheme than the original weapon. The camo is different for each gun; some weapons may even be named for the camo. (ex.M4A1 Desert Warrior) *Revised- A variant that is a re-tooled version of the original; some are purely cosmetic and others have slight statsitical changes. *Classic- A "classic" variant of a weapon using old-fashioned materials, though they often perform better than most modern weapons. Old-era weapons do not count as classic weapons unless it actually includes the word "classic" in their names. *Silver- Silver variants of weapons that have slightly better statistics and are flashier than their normal counterparts. *Gold/Gold-Plated- Golden variants of weapons that have much better statistics and are flashier than their normal counterparts.(ex. AK-47 Gold Plated) *MOD- A Modified variant, usually equipped with a permanent attachment that you normally can't attach to it. (i.e. Suppressors or scopes) *SE- Special Edition weaponry that gives an advantage over their normal counterpart. *LE- A Limited Edition variant of a weapon. Exactly the same as the original weapon, the only difference is that the LE usually distinguishes it as a Permanent weapon, but this is not always the case. (ex. G36E -> G36E LE) *Upgrade- A basically "upgraded" version of a weapon, set to do better than its standard counterpart. (e.x Default Upgrades) *Tactical- A variant of a weapon that has been upgraded for tactical use. (ex. DSR-1 Tactical) *Ammo- A variant of a weapon that uses a different ammo source. (ex. the Airstrike Designator - Napalm or the M32 Incendiary Bomb.) *Mercenary Custom- A weapon customized especially for certain Mercenaries. (ex. Mei's MP7 MOD or Baron's M416 CQB) *Event Variants- A variant of a weapon or equipment that has been released for a special event. *#Holiday Variants- Variants of weapons to suit the holidays. (ex. Halloween Sickle) *#Anniversary Variants- special, limited edition Anniversary equipment. (e.x 2nd Anniversary Backpack) *CQB- Variants of weapons suited for Close Quarters Combat. (ex. M416 CQB) *CQBR- Variants of weapons that are Close Quarters Battle Receivers. (ex. M4A1 CQBR) *MOD 0 (Exclusively for the MK.48 MOD 0, the MK.48 MOD 0 CAMO, and the MK14 Mod 0) *SOPMOD- A variant of a weapon that has a Special Operations Peculiar Modification. (M4A1 SOPMOD) *Steel- A slight color variant, similar to Silver, that steel-reinforces weaponry to make it sturdier and capable of inflicting more damage. (ex. MP7 Steel) *(#)-Inch- A modified variant of a firearm that has been shortened or lengthened, decreasing the recoil. (ex. Anaconda Black 8-Inch, Anaconda Silver 8-inch) *Mariners- A special variant of a weapon that has been modified for the Marine Corps., and is highly adept at CQC combat. (M590 Mariners) *TAU- A variant that is completely identical to its original, but was only obtainable through various Jobs in the Emporium. They are no longer obtainable. (M417 TAU) Trivia *The original item (that other variants are based on) is not considered to be a variant. Any other form of that weapon is. Category:Gear Category:Weapons Category:Game Mechanic Category:Cosmetic Variant